


The Second Gem War

by CrystalNavy



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 09:16:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11894646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: How I envision the things from now on.





	The Second Gem War

A Gem, or to be more precise, a Hematite, stepped closer to the door, and was greeted by two Amethyst guards.

"8XM and Commander Topaz are ready to have an audience with you." one of the left said

Hematite bowed low and entered the building which served as Crystal Army headquarters. It had been a month since the Crystal Army was formed. Topaz and the Off-Colors were the first to defect, followed by Famethyst and Blue Zircon, and finally the entirety of Blue Court. While the majority of said court joined openly, some, like Blue Diamond and those close to her remained on Homeworld as plants. The era of Great Diamond Authority was over, and the new era was about to begin.

Unfortunately, not everyone got along well.

"I am telling you, it should go here." Peridot 5XG, the only rebel Peridot, screeched

"No, put it over here." Aquamarine intoned "I am an elite Gem, I know best."

"You were an elite Gem." Peridot snorted "You forsook all of that when you decided to join us." 

"Better watch your tongue." Aquamarine warned "Soon my Diamond will be a sole Homeworld ruler and she will have you punished."

"I doubt that." Peridot said simply "The whole reason she sided with us is because she sees things from our point of view. Face it, Aquamarine, the tyranny of the Diamonds ends here."

While they were arguing, Topaz and 8XM called up the Council. The Council consisted of Topaz and 8XM themselves, Pearl, Blue Pearl, Hematite, Padparadscha, Fluorite, Steven, Connie and Lars.

"I think we should strike now when the Diamonds have a feud." 8XM suggested "Who agrees?"

Topaz, Lars, Hematite and Pearl all raised their hands.

"That's four against four." 8XM said "It's a tie, again."

"Speaking of numbers." Fluorite interjected "Where are Ruby and Sapphire?"

"They are temporarily back into Blue Diamond's service in order to spy on Homeworld along with her." Steven explained "If you told me a Diamond would be on our side six months ago, I wouldn't have believed you, but here we are."

-x

Blue Diamond had several Gems sitting by her feet. A Carnelian, a couple of Rubies and a Sapphire

"She was kind and caring." Blue Diamond was saying "She had the same values you do."

Blue Diamond paused to stare pointedly at Sapphire, who met her gaze evenly

"So you can imagine how devastated we were when she was shattered."

"You blame me." Sapphire said calmly

"Of course I do." Blue Diamond said sharply "After all, you did nothing to prevent it, despite having the means to."

"It was a neccessary sacrifice for the creation of new Homeworld." Sapphire pointed out "The Homeworld she wanted, with you as its leader."

"True." Blue Diamond agreed "But it doesn't make the reality any easier."


End file.
